shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins Trading Cards
The Shopkins Trading Cards is a collectible card game, created by BullsiToy and distributed by Moose Toys for the Shopkins franchise that was released October, 17 2017, with a total of 340 cards to collect. Packs Collector Album The Collector Album is the starter pack for the collectible card game, that comes with the collector binder, two single packets of cards and 16 x 9 spaces to hold the cards. The binder also has a full checklist on the back of the front cover. Untitled drawing.png Single Pack The Single Pack is the bog-standard pack for the collectible card game, coming packaged as a singular packet of seven cards total, with one being a special card. Single Pack.png Fourteen pack and figure The''' Fourteen Pack''' contains fourteen loose cards and a Shopkins figure with a single room, with two cards being special finish ones. Fourteen pack and figure.png Three pack blister The Three Pack Blister contains three packets of single cards, with a total of twenty-one cards within the pack, with three cards being special ones. Three Pack Blister.png Special Finish Card Types *Commons - There are 256 cards in this category. They have Shopkins depicted on them (Ex-Apple Blossom), or they could have Shopkins Cartoon scenes depicted on them (Ex-Power Hungry). These cards are normal and do not have any special features. *Shiny Star Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shopkins on them, but the background has a metallic silver finish, thus they feel different from the other cards. *Party Time Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Season Seven Shopkins on them, however, like the Shiny Star Cards category, the background has a metallic gold finish. *Chef Club Cards - There are 30 cards in this category. They have pictures of Chef Club Shopkins on them. *Pop Up and Glow Cards - There are 20 cards in this category. They have pictures of Shopkins on them, however, you can pop them out to make them 'stand up'. The rim glows in the dark. Trivia *Cards 255 and 256 are checklists for the series. *The design of the characters are based on their static art. *The release date for the cards coincides with the release date of the Shopkins: World Vacation Movie. List of Cards (Commons) Shopkins Trading Cards No 1 Apple Blossom.png|1. Apple Blossom Shopkins Trading Cards No 2 Cheeky Chocolate.jpg|2. Cheeky Chocolate Shopkins Trading Cards No 3 Kooky Cookie.jpg|3. Kooky Cookie Shopkins Trading Cards No 4 Strawberry Kiss.jpg|4. Strawberry Kiss Shopkins Trading Cards No 5 Lippy Lips.jpg|5. Lippy Lips Shopkins Trading Cards No 6 Spilt Milk.jpg|6. Spilt Milk Shopkins Trading Cards No 7 Chee Zee.jpg|7. Chee Zee Shopkins Trading Cards No 8 Cupcake Queen.jpg|8. Cupcake Queen Shopkins Trading Cards No 9 Dum Mee Mee.jpg|9. Dum Mee Mee Shopkins Trading Cards No 10 Toasty Pop.jpg|10. Toasty Pop Shopkins Trading Cards No 11 Slick Breadstick.jpg|11. Slick Breadstick Shopkins Trading Cards No 12 Suzie Sundae.jpg|12. Suzie Sundae Shopkins Trading Cards No 13 Shady.jpg|13. Shady Shopkins Trading Cards No 14 Milk Bud.jpg|14. Milk Bud Shopkins Trading Cards No 15 June Balloon.jpg|15. June Balloon Shopkins Trading Cards No 16 Freda Fern.jpg|16. Freda Fern Shopkins Trading Cards No 17 Connie Console.jpg|17. Connie Console Shopkins Trading Cards No 18 Lola Roller Blade.jpg|18. Lola Roller Blade Shopkins Trading Cards No 19 Mike Rophone.jpg|19. Mike Rophone Shopkins Trading Cards No 20 Yolanda Yo-Yo.jpg|20. Yolanda Yo-Yo Shopkins Trading Cards No 21 Wally Water.jpg|21. Wally Water Shopkins Trading Cards No 22 Kylie Cone.jpg|22. Kylie Cone Shopkins Trading Cards No 23 Fortune Stella.jpg|23. Fortune Stella Shopkins Trading Cards No 24 Sadie Soccerball.jpg|24. Sadie Soccerball Shopkins Trading Cards No 25 Max Saxophone.jpg|25. Max Saxophone Shopkins Trading Cards No 26 Lynne Spring.jpg|26. Lynne Spring Shopkins Trading Cards No 27 Suzie Sushi.jpg|27. Suzie Sushi Shopkins Trading Cards No 28 Choc N' Chip.jpg|28. Choc N' Chip Shopkins Trading Cards No 29 V. Nilla Tubs.jpg|29. V. Nilla Tubs Shopkins Trading Cards No 30 Choc E. Tubs.jpg|30. Choc E. Tubs Shopkins Trading Cards No 31 Fleur Flour.jpg|31. Fleur Flour Shopkins Trading Cards No 32 Buncho Bananas.jpg|32. Buncho Bananas Shopkins Trading Cards No 33 Pippa Lemon.jpg|33. Pippa Lemon Shopkins Trading Cards No 34 Sarah Fairy Cake.jpg|34. Sarah Fairy Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 35 Ice Cream Kate.jpg|35. Ice Cream Kate Shopkins Trading Cards No 36 Lil' Blaze.jpg|36. Lil' Blaze Shopkins Trading Cards No 37 Philippa Flowers.jpg|37. Philippa Flowers Shopkins Trading Cards No 38 Tara Tiara.jpg|38. Tara Tiara Shopkins Trading Cards No 39 Becky Birthday Cake.jpg|39. Becky Birthday Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 40 Bree Birthday Cake.jpg|40. Bree Birthday Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 41 Celeste Zest Cake.jpg|41. Celeste Zest Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 42 Betty Bouquet.jpg|42. Betty Bouquet Shopkins Trading Cards No 43 Opaletta.jpg|43. Opaletta Shopkins Trading Cards No 44 Pina Pineapple Drink.jpg|44. Pina Pineapple Drink Shopkins Trading Cards No 45 Nina Noodles.jpg|45. Nina Noodles Shopkins Trading Cards No 46 Yvonne Scone.jpg|46. Yvonne Scone Shopkins Trading Cards No 47 Tocky Cuckoo Clock.jpg|47. Tocky Cuckoo Clock Shopkins Trading Cards No 48 Queen Cake.jpg|48. Queen Cake Shopkins Trading Cards No 49 Lucky Fortune Cookie.jpg|49. Lucky Fortune Cookie Shopkins Trading Cards No 50 Gino Gelati.jpg|50. Gino Gelati Shopkins Trading Cards No 51 Check it Out.jpg|51. Check it Out Shopkins Trading Cards No 52 Acting Up.jpg|52. Acting Up Shopkins Trading Cards No 53 Loud and Unclear.jpg|53. Loud and Unclear Shopkins Trading Cards No 54 Choosy.jpg|54. Choosy Shopkins Trading Cards No 55 Frozen Climbers.jpg|55. Frozen Climbers Shopkins Trading Cards No 56 Chop Chop.jpg|56. Chop Chop Shopkins Trading Cards No 57 Breaking News.jpg|57. Breaking News Shopkins Trading Cards No 58 Beauty Pageant.jpg|58. Beauty Pageant Shopkins Trading Cards No 59 Christmas Sing Along.jpg|59. Christmas Sing Along Shopkins Trading Cards No 60 Pop Goes the Babysitter.jpg|60. Pop Goes the Babysitter Shopkins Trading Cards No 61 Lovers Day.jpg|61. Lovers Day Shopkins Trading Cards No 62 The Big Cheeky Hunt.jpg|62. The Big Cheeky Hunt Category:Fan Fiction Pages